


Stay With Me

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal, Caning, Desk Sex, Guilt, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Punishment, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas persuades James to linger in bed and it's not till later that he learns of the consequences for James.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NahaFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/gifts).



> Written as a companion piece to NahaFlowers's [Thomas & his Lieutenant Series ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/752940)

“Stay a little while longer.” Thomas whispers in his ear, drawing James back over to the bed with him. “Stay with me, James.”

He can’t resist Thomas like this, skin flushed from sleep and lazy caresses, hair tousled, nearly nude, with only his thin nightshirt that can so easily be pulled up. He loves to see Thomas like this, tangled in the bed sheets, making him moan into the soft downy pillows.

“I need to go.” James murmurs, but it’s half-hearted at best. He’d managed to get completely dressed in his uniform and now here’s Thomas still abed, entreating him to stay.

“Stay.” Thomas gets his hand inside his breeches, sliding along his shaft and James bites his lip and surrenders, letting Thomas lead him by the cock right back to bed.

*  *  *

It’s two days later that Thomas notices. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my lord.” James says, not looking at him.

“James.”

 James only calls him when there are others around, or they’re flirting, or he’s attempting to deflect something. As they happen to be alone at the moment and they’ve been talking, affectionately as is their wont, but still on the topics at hand, it’s not the first two. Therefore by the process of elimination, James is clearly hiding something.

He studies the stiff way James is standing. His posture is always stern, the effects of his naval training, but there’s something off today. He holds himself almost carefully as he moves around the room and his gait is not as quick and brisk as it usually is.

“Come here.” Thomas says, almost ordering, but not quite.

James does reluctantly, moving to stand closer to Thomas.

“There’s nothing wrong,” he begins and then Thomas places a hand squarely on his backside. Just the lightest touch of his palm there causes James to draw in a tight breath.

“What happened?” Thomas asks worriedly as James pulls away from him.

“I told you, it’s nothing.”

“And I can see for myself that you’re lying.” Thomas says. “Take your breeches down and show me the damage at once.”

“Is that an order?” James says and there’s a hint of something dark in his eyes.

“It’s a request from one who loves you and is concerned.” Thomas says softly. Though there’s something about the notion…they’ve flirted around that notion, him ordering James, and James obeying, but it’s only been flirtation so far. Thomas never wants to overstep, never risking the chance that James might truly consider himself commanded in that fashion. James is so constantly aware of the difference in rank between them, whereas Thomas would prefer to forget it always.

James hesitates and then slowly, he undoes his breeches. He lowers his drawers as well, leaving his backside and thighs exposed.

Thomas’s breath hitches in his throat. There’s a row of thin red welts laid in straight lines across his buttocks and down his thighs. They’re stark and severe against his pale skin.

“Who did this to you?”

“My captain.” James mutters, not looking at him. “It was a matter of discipline.”

“What?” Thomas stares at him, shocked that a man would strike James in such a fashion. “What did he think you had done?”(He can’t help picturing it in spite of his outrage, his breeches grow a little tighter at the thought of James being bent over in front of the captain’s cane, and he firmly pushes the thought away.)

James half smiles at Thomas’s assumption that he has done nothing wrong. Of course Thomas would think that.

“I was in the wrong.” James says calmly. “I told you it was nothing.”

“What did you do? I find it appalling that he would punish you like this for something that could hardly have deserved such a beating.”

James sighs at his pressing the matter. “It’s all right, Thomas.”

“No.” Thomas shakes his head obstinately. “I’ve half a mind to report him to the admiralty.” He’s not going to let this go. It’s beyond unjust to treat a subordinate in this manner. What kind of captain would ever do such a thing?

James’s mouth twitches faintly. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why’s that?”

James takes a deep breath and confesses. “Because I was disciplined for being late to my post.”

Thomas freezes. That’s why James was punished? It’s entirely his fault for delaying James from his duty. He flushes with guilt, unable to speak.

“No, don’t.” James says immediately, seeing the expression on his face. “Thomas, it’s not your fault.”

“I disagree,” Thomas murmurs. “I persuaded you to stay.”

“Thomas, I’m a grown man,” James says stoutly. ”If I hadn’t wanted to stay, I wouldn’t have risked the consequences.”

“I still feel responsible.” Thomas says. He sits back down in his seat with a sigh. Now he feels twice as guilty for being aroused by the thought of James being punished.

James leans down, tipping Thomas’s chin up to look into his eyes. “I thought of you the entire time.”

Heat flares in Thomas’s eyes, arousal unfurling along his cock like a bolt of lightning.

“You did?”

James drops his hand and nods. “I found myself unable to think of anything else.” He shakes his head as though remembering the scene. “And it made me…”

Thomas rises. “Tell me.”

James hesitates and then Thomas watches him glance at the desk.

“Perhaps if I were in a similar position.” James’s cheeks are stained red by the request. “I would find it easier.”

“Bend over the desk.” Thomas says, and this time it is a command.

“Tell me.” He says again once James is situated, bent over the desk, hands spread wide, thighs apart, his backside still exposed.

“It was humiliating.” James admits. He rests on his palms, baring himself to Thomas as he speaks. “I haven’t felt like that since I was a boy and my father caught me reading instead of at my daily tasks.”

He hisses as Thomas touches one of his welts with a gentle fingertip.  

“What did your father do?” Thomas asks.

“Whipped me and took away my book.” James hisses again as Thomas traces another welt.

“And your captain?” Thomas places his whole palm right over one of James’s buttocks, feeling the heat burning off his skin. It’s dizzying.

“He called me before the other officers and asked why I was late.” James’s voice is rough with embarrassment and arousal. “I told him I was distracted and had lost track of time.” He sucks hard on his lower lip as Thomas traces down the crease of his ass, dipping between his cheeks.

“And he asked why I was distracted and I said I was still in bed, sir.”

The _sir_ just slips out and Thomas bites back a moan. He goes to his knees behind James. “What then?”

“He was disappointed in me.” James groans as Thomas presses his mouth to his hole, Thomas’s hands holding his cheeks carefully, pressing into the welts with tender, deliberate pressure.

James’s skin is so hot under his touch, it makes Thomas burn for him, with guilt, with lust, the two swirling together, until he can’t divide them any longer.

“He ordered me into his cabin.” James pushes back against Thomas, moaning with a pained greedy twitch of his hips.  “Told me to take down my breeches like I was a mere cabin boy.”

Thomas pushes his tongue hungrily inside him, making James grunt with pleasure. James, so proper, so restrained in his uniform, forced to strip down like that before his captain. It would have been unbearably humiliating for him to submit to that.

“Then he bade me bend over the desk and laid each strip on my bare skin, telling me how disappointed he was, that I was not living up to my promise, what the admiral would think if he knew.”

Thomas makes a savage, hungry noise against his rim, the sound echoing through James’s body.

He pulls off to ask. “And were you aroused?” Somehow he already knows the answer, but he wants to hear James say it.

“I was,” James whispers. “I prayed he wouldn’t notice but I longed for the cane because each stroke made me grow harder and harder. There was nothing I could do.” James pushes himself back, fucking himself on Thomas’s tongue. “And I didn’t care because all I could think about was how you had fucked me in that bed upstairs on that morning when I stayed later than I should, the slow slick slide of your cock, the way I had wanted it, wanted you to keep me there and move in me again and again until I came, and I stood there, bent over, each blow of his cane making me set my teeth against crying out. And I thought of how much I wanted you to fuck me again even if I was whipped for it a second time.”

He gasps as Thomas pulls off again. Thomas rises to his feet, pressing flat against James’s back, laying a kiss on James’s panting throat, his voice harsh with desire. “I want to be inside you.”

“Then fuck me.” James turns his head to capture Thomas’s mouth for a kiss, sucking hotly at his tongue. “Take me, Thomas.”

“Won’t it be too much for you?”

“Fuck me.” James growls. And so Thomas reaches hastily for the oil he keeps in his desk now, after the afternoon the other day, a cherished memory he will remember for the rest of his life, and slicks his cock with hasty desperate fingers.

The first press of himself inside James nearly makes him spend right then.

“James.” He pants. “You feel so hot.” It shouldn’t be this good to be inside him like this, to know that James had taken that punishment because of him, but it is, christ in heaven, somehow that knowledge makes it sweeter. James had taken that whipping and it had made him hard, thinking of Thomas.

Thomas drives deeper, gripping James’s bare hips to steady himself.

James half sobs as Thomas ruts into him, his breeches rubbing against the welts of his ass, making him cry aloud with pain and pleasure. It’s far too much, and he comes with another half-sob, clenching tightly around Thomas. Thomas keeps moving inside him, the steady friction of his breeches making James moan with each thrust until Thomas finally comes as well.

They slump against the desk together, panting. “You’re going to be twice as sore.” The guilt returns as Thomas thinks again of James’s abused skin.

“I don’t care.” James says. “I’ll think of you.”

Thomas kisses his hair and watches the expression on James’s face, sated and relaxed and utterly content.

Finally Thomas withdraws from him and James can’t conceal a wince.

“Come upstairs and let me tend you.” Thomas says.

“I thought you just did.” James murmurs.

Thomas huffs a laugh. “I mean with salve, so that your beautiful body won’t be scarred.”

“Beautiful.” James scoffs. “You jest, my lord.”

“I find it beautiful.” Thomas says firmly. He rests a palm on James’s left cheek. “And I would not have it injured at my behest.”

“Does this mean I’m no longer commanded to linger in your bed, my lord?” James murmurs. It’s asked lightly, but Thomas senses the meaning behind the teasing question.

“I would enjoy commanding you in anything you desired.” Thomas emphasizes this with a tender press of his palm.

James sucks in a tight breath and smiles at him. “I would like to be commanded by you in some things.” James seems half afraid of this confession as though admitting this will change something.

Thomas smiles tenderly at him. “Only as long as you know you have command of my heart.”

“That I could never forget.” James murmurs, reaching up to kiss him.


End file.
